Minecraft Fanon Wiki:Policies
All contributors must follow these rules for the sake of the wiki and its users. The Rules Page guidelines #If a page has less than one larger paragraph, or two smaller paragraphs, then it is a stub. Please add or to your article. This encourages people to edit! #You can also use common sense to determine if a content-lacking article is a stub or not. #Please use infoboxes on mobs, blocks, etc. if one is applicable. Page Quality Pages on the Minecraft Fanon Wiki should be of high quality or they may be deleted, this means: *Being well-articulated and legible **Pages should be readable and be written with proper grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and spelling. You can always install a spellchecker if this is an issue. Writing IN ALL CAP LETTERS , N' SLAN N' ABBREVIATIONS, N' RUN-ON SENTENCES < WITH POint&less smyobls and mispelllins nd' run on seentences is not something people want to see. **An example of what not to do is THE MINECRAFT MULTIVERSE'S MOST REALLY VERY TRULY REAL TRUE LAST FINAL BEYOND ULTIMATE ABSOLUTE TRANSCENDENT OMNIPOTENT SUPREME GODLIKE BEAST EVERYONE IN THE MINECRAFT MULTIVERSES WILL NEVER EVER SEE OR KNOW IT IN ETERNITY ANYWHERE THAT IS TOO OMNICIDAL *Containing necessary information **Articles should be long enough to convey the information required for the reader to understand the subject of the page. If your article about a mob only describes its health and not the damage it deals, its appearance, etc. then the article will seem incomplete. Of course, pictures can stand-in for even very detailed descriptions, and are preferred. **An example of how not to do this is B-Bomb. This article is abstract and strange enough that we thought it was funny and didn't delete it, but if it did not have an image attached this would probably not be the case. *Explaining its content in a straightforward manner **This is a bit more abstract of a writing nuance, but you should not "jump around" a lot in writing. This is more applicable to larger pages, such as those about mods. If you have a list of mobs added by an update, their health, spawning information, and descriptions should all be in the same place, not in different categories. **I couldn't find a bad example for this one, so here's a good example of how you should write articles describing more complex mechanics - Burglar; This article has lots to talk about but goes through things in a logical sequence, so you don't get lost or confused without necessary information while reading. *Covering one subject exactly, no more and no less **An article should have one subject, whether that's a mob, a biome, an update, a story, or a character. That subject can of course encompass other subjects, and lists are allowed, (IE: an article about a creeper mod will probably contain subsections on the creepers the mod will add), but unrelated or tangentially related subjects not dependent on each other should not be discussed on the same page. An article about bees containing info on beehives is fine, but if you have one idea about a new zombie and another about a new boat unrelated to them, it would be better to either make them separate pages or work them both into a mod or update. **An example of what not to do is Far Dragon (Archive). This page covers too many subjects (the far dragon, a structure it spawns in, various barely-related mobs) and gets sidetracked and long-winded too easily talking about them. Guidelines for administration-followers (that's you) #We are the bosses, and if the situation requires a rule to be bent or broken, we can do that. #Edits by staff are not to be undone without good reason. # , , , and are your staff. Remember that. Flaming, trolling, and spam #Don't. #Flaming and trolling will not be tolerated. You get one warning, after which a punishment proportional to your crime and previous record will be dealt out. #Obviously don't vandalize any pages. #Obviously don't post spam comments. ##This includes pestering staff to be promoted to chat moderator, rollback, or admin, we have a dedicated page for those interested in becoming staff ##Don't claim any fanon article is "fake!!!!1!one!!", repeated instances of this by multiple people have lead to a zero-tolerance policy. Decrees of fanon #Do not create pages about content already present within vanilla Minecraft. ##Preexisting fanon pages added to Minecraft within an update may instead have the #This is a fanon wiki, so page content declaring "this is fanon" or "this isn't real" or "this isn't actually in Minecraft", etc, are not required. The template will be applied to pages to which many angry comments are being posted. #Any fanon is community unless stated otherwise, and may be edited by any of the users. This does not include stories or canons. Canons and stories #Stories should meet a bare minimum requirement of 2,000 bytes, you can view the size of a page by adding ?action=history onto the end of a page url. #All "active" stories of short length that remain unfinished and unedited will be deleted after a period of two months of inactivity has elapsed. This means that if you want to keep your story, you need to add to it at least every two months until it's finished. If they contain enough content, however, they will be large enough to have established themselves without the need for an update. ##If the story is long and high-quality (quality of grammar, plot, and spelling lend to this), it will most likely be marked as "canceled" instead of deleted, Canceled stories will be preserved for posterity and can be revived if so chosen by the author. The difference between a large fanon and a small one should be second nature, but if you are unsure contact a moderator. ##If the story is part of a larger canon (such as how Creatures of the Void and Craft To Rebel are both Sad's Fanon series), then this rule will often be waived. ##If the story or series is on hiatus, the time is increased to six months. If on hiatus, this six months is very fluid and can be remedied with an "I'm going to begin again in the next two months" and the like, however, this fluidity is allowed at the discretion of the moderators. If you keep promising you'll update in x months and never do, we may grow weary with you. Aftermath is only still here because it's spearheaded by the lead moderator. #At the end of the day, remember we are a fanon wiki and our goal is not to destroy your stories. We just want to prune the place of abandoned, low-quality stories without which we'd be better off. These rules are generally lenient and can be appealed most of the time. Other #Do not plagiarize other pages, or any other site/wiki. If you are caught doing so, you will be permanently IP banned. This will happen no matter your significance to the wiki. #Do not ask for another user's password. The user who asks will be given a permanent IP ban. If the user gives another user their password, They will be Perma-banned, but will be allowed to create a new account. #Please do not upload irrelevant images to Minecraft Fanon, such as angry bird icons, self-portraits, etc., except for on user pages or blogs. #This wiki is not for advertising or making profits. Only promote your wiki here if you have permission from an admin, or the wiki you are promoting is partnering with this wiki. #Do not falsely claim to be an admin, bureaucrat, chat moderator, or wikia staff member.